The invention relates to an implement holder as described in claims 1 and 10 and to a pocket knife as described in claim 30.
An implement holder is already known from WO 97/19856 A, in particular a storage case for holding articles of daily use and/or consumer articles comprising a housing body of flat-design with one or more housing compartments for implements enclosed at least in certain areas by a bottom plate and/or a cover plate extending parallel therewith. The housing compartments are accessible from the outside by means of housing openings, one housing compartment having a writing instrument arranged therein as the implement. However, the disadvantage of this is that the writing instrument has to be completely removed from the housing compartment before it can be used and, because of the desire to save space, the implements, and in particular the writing instrument, are of a small design which makes them awkward to handle and above all to use. In addition, the implement holder does not have a light source which means that it can not be used unless lighting conditions are satisfactory, making the use thereof totally impossible in situations of this type.
The objective of the invention is to provide an implement holder and a pocket knife, which will facilitate handling of the implements, particularly during use.
The objective of the invention is achieved by the characteristics outlined in claim 1. The surprising advantage resulting from these characterising features resides in the fact that when the implement is in the position in which it is used, projecting out from the housing body, the housing body forms the handle of the implement, in particular the writing instrument, making use of the implement significantly easier. Consequently, although considerably less space is needed to store the implement, a more adequate system can be found since a shorter design can be used than would be the case if it were used separately from the housing body.
There is an advantage to be had from another embodiment specified in claim 2, in which the number of individual components is reduced, thereby reducing manufacturing and assembly requirements.
Also advantageous is the embodiment set out in claim 3, in which the implement holder can be pre-assembled, in particular with the implements.
A practical design is described in claim 4, enabling the implements to be stored safely and in a space-saving arrangement.
Another embodiment specified in claim 5 has an advantage in that the implements can be stored in a certain order, thereby facilitating handling still further.
The embodiment of claim 6 has an advantage in that assembly of the implement holder is further simplified.
Claim 7 describes one option of providing a simple means of making the implement both easy to use and preventing it from working loose from the housing compartment.
The embodiment described in claim 8 offers an option whereby an implement that is fully integrated in one housing compartment can be inserted in another compartment so that it is ready to use in a position in which it projects beyond the external dimensions of the implement holder.
Another embodiment described in claim 9 offers an advantage in that the implement holder and the implements can be handled in poor lighting conditions, particularly in darkness.
The objective set by the invention is also achieved by the features described in claim 10. The surprising advantage offered by the characterising features of claim 10 is the fact that the implements can be used even under unsatisfactory conditions of visibility, in particular in darkness, making use of the implements significantly easier.
The designs described in claims 11 and 12 provide a surprisingly simple and compact structure for the implement holder.
An embodiment such as that described in claim 13 has an advantage in that a power circuit can be produced in a simple manner, which avoids the risk of faulty connection.
A practical embodiment is described in claim 14 which obviates the need for a long power lead, thereby reducing energy consumption.
An advantage of another embodiment described in claim 15 is that there is no need for an external power lead, so that the implement holder lends itself to a broader range of applications.
The embodiment described in claim 16 is also advantageous, however, because use of the implement, in particular the writing instrument, is facilitated due to the fact that the working range in which the implement is used, in particular the writing area, is illuminated.
The embodiments outlined in claims 17 and 18 make the implement even easier to use because the longitudinal guide member can be simultaneously used to locate the implement.
Practical embodiments are described in claims 19 and 20 and provide a simple means of locating the implement, thereby preventing the implement from moving of its own accord in an undesirable manner.
Another possible embodiment is that of claim 21, which allows an implement to be replaced, for example a spent ball-point pen, in a simple manner and without any awkward manoeuvring since from the adjustable position it can be removed from the compartment simply by overcoming the retaining force of the retaining device and then replaced therein.
Another embodiment described in claim 22 makes for easy use even under unfavourable conditions, for example if it is very wet.
There are advantages to an embodiment as specified in claim 23 since additional individual elements can be recessed, thereby making the best possible use of the space.
An embodiment as outlined in claim 24 is advantageous since the operating element is prevented from slipping into undesirable positions.
The design described in claim 25 represents a simple means of preventing the operating element from working loose of its own accord.
Other possible embodiments are those of claims 26 and 27, which facilitate access to the housing compartments and hence the implements.
The embodiment described in claim 28 prevents the implements from inadvertently falling out of the housing compartments, thereby ensuring that the implements are not lost.
The embodiment described in claim 29 allows the implement holder to be stored in a space-saving arrangement, for example in the credit-card compartment of wallets, organisers, briefcases and the like.
The objective of the invention is also achieved however by the features described in claim 30.
The surprising advantage resulting from the features of the characterising part lies in the fact that the pocket knife has a writing function, which is characterised by its extremely simple and rapid assembly and in that it can be manufactured inexpensively. The reason for this is on the one hand the small number of parts used, namely a slide and a conventional pen, and on the other hand the functional integration of the already existing shell as the slide housing.
In a preferred embodiment according to claim 31, when the shell has been taken apart the slide can be inserted easily into the longitudinal slot and by mounting the shell on a plate of the pocket knife the functionality of the slide is also ensured.
A development according to claim 32 has the advantage that a reliable writing function is ensured when the slide is advanced and shockproof securing is ensured in the retracted end position.
According to a particularly advantageous embodiment according to claim 33 the refill is easy to replace, to substitute empty cartridges for example or to use refills of different colours and stroke widths.
A development according to claim 34 is advantageous in that a simple but functionally reliable securing of the refill to the slide is ensured.
A design according to claim 35 is also advantageous in that a bend-free guiding of the cartridge is achieved.
An embodiment according to claim 36 has the advantage that the writing function of the pocket knife can be performed ergonomically and comfortably.
An advantageous embodiment is described in claim 37 as a result of which a particularly good grip is achieved.
By means of an embodiment according to claim 38 the actuating element can be locked comfortably in the two end positions of the slide.
An embodiment according to claim 39 is also possible however, whereby the actuating element after the elastic deformation of a shaft along a cam formed on the shell is displaceable between the two end positions.
A development according to claim 40 is also advantageous, whereby with a corresponding arrangement of the spring element on the one hand the refill can be removed easily and on the other hand the latter can be secured in the withdrawn end position.
Lastly, an embodiment according to claim 41 is possible, whereby for example by means of injection moulding rapid and inexpensive manufacture is achieved.